


In Letting Them Go, I Found You

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Femslashfics (2019) [34]
Category: Circe - Madeline Miller, Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In another world, Circe slowly realizes that she has gained something when the boys leave together.





	In Letting Them Go, I Found You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the current prompt table challenge at femslashficlets, [We'll make a million memories - all incredible](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/janellemone/lettingo.html).

Her son had brought them together, but in the days since their son's departure from Aaia, things slowly changed between Penelope and herself. Stolen glances across the table when they sat down to eat together, Penelope most often sitting at the loom or the table and watching her work with a small smile on her lips.

Circe realized what she had gained in the departure of their sons from the island when Penelope had come to her bed one night, asked if she would permit her to sleep beside her. Realized the memories that in time they could make together.

Circe turns over, gently presses her lips to Penelope's shoulder.


End file.
